ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Paladin: Guide to PLD/NIN tanking by Thycian
Hey, a nice guide so far; just gonna point out some items you've accidently missed. Ritter Gorget is a slightly better Harmonia's Torque, nothing to write home about but it's there. Hydra Haubert is rare as hell, but it's there :x might be worth pointing out that Gallant Surcoat is a perfectly fine tanking body in case it dissuades people from trying without Valor or Ares. Mermaid's Ring is a good enmity ring if you are lacking some of the other options or one isn't suitable (Bomb Queen Ring springs to mind). Jelly Ring is also an attractive ring when shadows are down; though you take more magical damage, you won't be macroing in shield gear for that. Bloodbead Ring for HP for fulltiming or cure macro swapping. Cerberus Mantle is a nice back piece. Using it over High Breath Mantle allows macroing in of Boxer's Mantle. Carbonara is a good food for monsters where HP is important (Kirin etc). I'll add more if I think of any~ nice guide though. --Raen Ryong 07:02, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Added your thoughts. I didn't add HP+ gear yet, so no Bloodbead Ring also. Maybe I'll do it later. Thank you very much for your help. I'm looking forward to get more tips. :Thycian 18:00, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to say I am very impressed with your guide, I'm usually very critical of other PLDs on my server also most guides you see written these days are terrible but this really impressed me. Owain 21:02, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I think you should add Valor Coronet, Valor Leggings, and Warwolf Belt. Personally I use full AF2 most the time because I don't like switching gears for my healers, and the 100% physical damage reduction from Valor feet is nice as well as the +3 Enm, +18HP, and +15 seconds added to Rampart from Valor Coronet. Warwolf just seems a good deal when you got +5VIT and +3 Enm on same piece. Helps me hit 100VIT as well as +30Enmity(Not Including Merits) Just got Gallant Leggings+1 and waiting on Homam but this works for me pretty well atm. Also I didn't see any mention of Aegishjalmr or the Fortitude Torque, both of which I believe have great uses for a PLD/NIN. Finally, I've found that Parrying is perhaps the most underrated skll when straight tanking HNMs such as Byakko, therefore a Parrying Torque should be worth serious consideration.Dwolfwood 22:00, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I wont add the Warwolf Belt cause I think you don't need any VIT. Use Trance Belt for Enmity and Swift Belt for Haste. If you don't have the money for Trance Belt you can use Warwolf Belt till you have the money. Same for Fortitude Torque - you don't need the VIT and the Sword Skill. I agree the Valor items but only for the reason to enhance Rampart and Sentinel. I can't imagine parrying anything with our low Parrying Skill, but I will try it soon and maybe add it. Fully agree with Aegishjalmr. :Thycian 07:55, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Atonement and equipment With the advent of Atonement weapon skill for Paladins, equipment like Joyeuse and accuracy gear for when not casting spell or using abilities gain greater importance. A guaranteed, never miss 720 damage attack every 100 TP on most monsters--and can macro to enmity gear to perform--is just too good to not take advantage of. Every Paladin with Atonement unlocked should build an "Idle" gear set with accuracy and haste gear, and a "Max Enmity" set for when actually using the WS, IMO. One should already the haste and enmity equipment anyway, so it shouldn't be completely horrible on the inventory space; can be as simple as adding accuracy neck piece, rings, plus Joyeuse for some players. --FFXI-Itazura 13:42, 30 December 2008 (UTC) More to this, Haste doesn't cap at 50%, Spell recast caps at 50% so i guess you're half right, Haste for Melee caps at 85%, so you should still focus on Haste when meleeing a mob to be able to Atonement more, just don't forget your accuracy~ user:karbuncle *OH! and, AGI doesn't do jack shit for Shield block rate, at least according to recent tests done on BG~ This is a Wonderful and Excellent guide btw, I agree with almost everything =) User:Karbuncle Antea might also be a good substitute/better alternative for Joyeuse (if the proc rate on the OAT is potent enough, yet to see any testing for it) FFXI-Taube 15:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC)